


Twist In My Sobriety

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I don't care about their different thoughts</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Different thoughts are good for me</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist In My Sobriety

He should have seen it, really.

The hint of regret every time Roy mentions he’s not a beautiful lady.

He should have seen it coming.

 

It’s not that Roy doesn’t love the ladies.

It’s just he’s been taught that loving anything else is disgusting and wrong.

Which is frankly ridiculous, if he has to be completely honest.

 

Suki keeps looking at him as if she expects him to do something, and he doesn’t know.

What they have is so precious, he doesn’t want to lose it.

He doesn’t want to lose Roy either.

 

Roy smells of cheap whiskey and desperation, the fabric of his suit polyester-smooth under his fingertips.

Now it’s his turn to be brave for the both of them.

He doesn’t let go.

 

“This – is just not on,” Roy murmurs at length, something akin to fear in his voice. “I can’t, I’m sorry.”

All he can do is stare as his friend grabs his coat and all but flees the room.

He lets out a weary sigh and buries his face into his hands.

 

He never thought he would end up falling for two people at the same time.

He never thought one of those people would be more than happy with such a peculiar arrangement.

If only Roy stopped panicking, maybe they would get a chance to talk this through.

 

Suki smells of lavender and hope as she places a hand on his shoulder and leans in.

She says she talked some sense in Roy’s stubborn little head.

He smiles and thanks her with a silent embrace.


End file.
